Make U Love Me
by LadiJ
Summary: ONE SHOT: Sam decides that after waiting for Mercedes to come to her senses and dump Shane he is going have to take matters into his own hand and "Woo Mercedes Jones Week" was born.


**A/N: This was an idea that popped into my head when I could not stop listening to this song Make U Love Me by Robin Thicke. I hope you like it. The other song in this story is Still On My Brain by Justin Timberlake. **

_Make You Love Me_

Sam had been back to McKinley high for several months and had been forced to watch the woman he loved walk around with some other guy. _Why must she be so damn sexy? It would be so much easier to move on if she was not so damn hot he thought._ He knew she was still in love with him but she was staying loyal to this guy who didn't even treat her like he knew he could. Where Sam was supportive of her dreams and appreciative of all her sexy curves her boyfriend tried to make her cover them up and told her that she was going to be the wife of a football player and she should be happy with that. Every time Sam would try to talk to her she would say the same damn thing _I'm with Shane now. _He wanted to punch something every time he heard that. Sam decided he had enough and he was going to get his woman back and he was going to do whatever it takes to make it happen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes could not believe the situation she found herself in. She was in a relationship with Shane and it was ok she guess (at least she wasn't alone) she finally got over Sam since he left so she thought. Then she saw him walking down the hall she just knew that she was dreaming like she had so many times before. _He could not be here right now I just got over him she thought._ But this time it was no dream there stood the man she loved Sam Evans. _What is he doing here? Damn he looks good. Wait I'm with…uh…what's his name…..Shane yeah that's right I'm with Shane. _She had been avoiding Sam for months and was becoming a pro at it even in glee club she would avoid sitting anywhere near him. Sometimes she would steal a glance or two at him when she thought he wasn't looking (he was) but never speaking to him. She knew she could not look into his gorgeous green eyes or her entire being would betray her and melt back into him. She could not go back to him again because she was so scared that the minute she gives her heart fully to him again he is going to leave again and her heart can't take that kind of pain again. Shane was safe and that is what she needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was trying to figure out a way to get Mercedes back when he heard Shane and her talking in the hallway about going to Breadstix this weekend to celebrate his full scholarship to Ohio State and a smile grew on Sam's face when an idea popped into his head. This weekend he was going to get her to know how much she meant to him. He decided to make this week "Woo Mercedes Jones Week" and every day he was going to let her know how special she was to him. On Monday he had purple orchids delivered to her that morning, red roses that afternoon during glee club, and white roses that evening. On Tuesday he sang to her in glee club;

"Mercedes this song is just how I feel right now. I really hope you hear what I am trying to say."

**The beautiful days are long gone**

** I can't seem to breathe**

** It feels like it hasn't been that long**

** Since you walked away from me**

** Now I can try to act real strong**

** But you and I both know I still think of you that way**

** You should know…that**

** The beautiful lights the star filled nights**

** They don't mean a thing**

** Cause you were my star and so it don't seem right**

** Without you here with me**

**Now I can try to act real strong**

** But you and I both know it's hard for me to say**

** You were my soul…**

**Now I could say that I don't love you no more**

** And I could say that I've closed the door for our love**

** And I can tell you I feel it's time for us to go our separate ways**

** But baby I just wouldn't be the same**

** Cause girl your love is still on my brain **

** Now when you're in love it takes time to heal**

** When someone's broken your heart it changes how you feel**

** Girl I thought that you'd never do me that way**

** But even after all I still think of you that way**

** Now I could say that I don't love you no more**

** (I could say this and I could say that)**

** And I could say that I've closed the door for our love**

** And I can tell you I feel it's time for us to go our separate ways**

** But baby I just wouldn't be the same**

** Cause girl your love is still on my brain**

** Now love is a game that we both like to play**

** But will I win or lose if I go or if I stay**

** Even though I try to hide my broken heart inside**

** Girl you know me inside out and I can't get you off my mind**

** Now I could say that I don't love you no more**

** And I could say that I've closed the door for our love**

** And I can tell you I feel it's time for us to go our separate ways**

** But baby I just wouldn't be the same**

** Cause girl your love is still on my brain **

Mercedes could not take another minute of that so she ran out as fast as she could. _How dare he sing that to her, he left her not the other way around? He broke her heart and how dare he say she broke his heart. _Her thoughts were broken by Santana and Tina coming after her.

"Aretha, why did you run out like that?"

"I could not listen to him anymore singing all that nonsense about how I broke his heart when he left me."

"Did you even listen to the song" Tina said "he was saying how much he still loves you."

"And don't act like you are all innocent in this whole thing" Santana said "it was you who said you didn't want a long distance relationship when he practically begged you to not break up with him."

"And you started dating "The Bulldozer" right after you broke up with him" Tina said.

Mercedes couldn't say anything because they were right but she could not just fall back into his arms because she was so scared of getting her heart broken again. She was with Shane and he was safe.

Sam wasn't shocked by her reaction to his song and he was definitely not going to abandon his mission to woo her. Wednesday he left her several drawing he drew for her of some of their dates they had throughout the summer. Thursday he had a single rose delivered to her every class period. Friday was going to be the big one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes was so surprised Monday when she got the flowers that morning and was even more surprised when she got more flowers in glee club and was floored when more flowers came that evening. When she called Shane to thank him for the flowers he quickly let her know he didn't send her anything.

"Why would I send you flowers? It's not your birthday is it?"

"No Shane it's not my birthday" she said "I just thought you would want to do something nice for your girlfriend."

"Well it wasn't me" he said.

"Well I hope you know that someone thinks I am special enough to buy me flowers."

"Good for them" he said "I got to go bye baby."

He hung up before she even had a chance to say bye. She was shocked that he would talk to her that way and he wasn't even upset that someone else was sending his girl flowers. _Sam would have been so mad if….wait why am I thinking about Sam right now? SAM she thought this has Sam Evans written all over it. _A smile crept on her face. She was sure of it on Tuesday when he sang her that song in glee club. Wednesday all the drawing she found in her locker throughout the day of their dates in the park and the carnival and their movie nights at her house. Thursday in every class she was given a single red rose. It was all so much to take. Sam was breaking her down and Shane acted as if he didn't care. She was expecting something else from Sam on Friday at school but nothing happened. He did not even look her way in glee club. She had to admit she was a little disappointed that it seemed like he had stop trying to pursue her but she knew one day she was going to push him away for good. So that evening she was sitting in her room in front of her vanity getting ready for her date with Shane and all she could think about was Sam. She thought about their nights sitting in her family room cuddled up watching Sci-fi movies and laughing at how excited Sam would get about the movie. She thought about how they would sit and talk about their future plans and of course making out. She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing; it was a text from Shane.

**Hey I'm outside come on ~Shane**

_I cannot believe he texted for me to come down what a jerk she thought._

As she sat across Shane at Breadstix she kept wondering what was she doing there with him, she didn't love him hell she was starting to wonder if she even liked him. The waitress came over with another single rose and a note for Mercedes.

"Thank you" she said to the waitress.

"More flowers huh?" Shane said.

"I guess" she said "and I assume they're not from you."

"You're right" he said sounding slightly angry "but I am getting annoyed that someone keeps sending you flowers especially while we are on a date."

Mercedes smiled slightly at finally seeing some kind of reaction from him. She opened the note;

_Mercedes,_

_I LOVE YOU. I will never stop loving you and you know you don't want to be with Shane because you LOVE ME. Shane can never make you feel like I did and do. I will make you love me (even though I already know you still do) _

_Sam_

_P.S Look at the stage ;-)_

Sam was on stage decked out in a black suit that fit him to perfection and a white shirt, no tie with the top three buttons undone (to show off the sexy of course) and black shoes. Why is he up there looking like a tall cup of _DAMN she thought? He is so freakin rude._

Sam tapped the microphone "Excuse me my name is Sam and I wanted to sing a song to the most beautiful woman I know. She is staying in a relationship that she knows she doesn't want to be in because she loves me. I am going to remind her who she really wants."

Shane was glaring at Sam and Mercedes was stunned that he would go so far just to get her back but she loved every minute of it. Sam cued the music to start;

**I'm the kind of guy **

** Who lives life on the edge **

** The kind of guy you'd wonder **

** "Is he messin with my head?" **

** You're tired of going places **

** You can't scream and shout **

** Tired of someone saying **

** When you can and can't go out **

** And Ima show you how **

** It feels when its good **

** You know I do better **

** You're boyfriend ever could **

Sam walked off the stage right around the vicinity of Mercedes and Shane's table.

**[Bridge]**

** Then your boyfriend ever could **

** Then your boyfriend ever could **

** Ima do it better than your boyfriend ever could **

**[Chorus]**

** Ima make you love me baby **

** Baby ima show you how **

** I'll make you love me babe **

** Baby you gon want me now **

** Ima make you love me baby **

** Baby ima show you how **

** Ima make you love me baby **

** Baby you gon want me now… want me now. **

By this time he was right in front of Mercedes

** I can reach your mind **

** Fantasies in your head **

** You could look at me **

** And see that I'm the man **

** I'll put a little romance **

** And some action in your pleasure **

** You wanted Mr. Big **

** Mr. Big is in your hands **

** And ima show you how **

** It feels when its good **

** You know I do it better **

** Than your boyfriend ever could **

**Then your boyfriend ever could **

** Then your boyfriend ever could **

** Ima do it better than your boyfriend ever could **

**Ima make you love me baby **

** Baby ima show you how **

** I'll make you love me baby **

** Baby you gon want me now **

** Ima make you love me baby **

** Baby ima show you how **

** Ima make you love me baby **

** Baby you gon want me now.. **

Shane was seething but he refused to make a scene in public since his family was so well-known. Sam continued to serenade Mercedes and grabbed her hand and she melted under his touch.

**And I want you**

** And how I want you to want me **

** I want you **

** And yes I want you to want me **

** I want you **

** And how I want you to want me **

** I want you **

** And yes I want you to want me **

He went back to the stage

** I know you've been kissin **

** The back of your hand **

** What you need to do **

** Is try it on a real man **

** Put the towels in the dryer **

** So they warm after the shower **

** I'm like big foot **

** The man your momma said don't exist **

He did his best White Chocolate body roll and had all the ladies swooning.

**Than your boyfriend ever could **

**Then your boyfriend ever could **

** Then your boyfriend ever could **

** Ima do it better than your boyfriend ever could **

**Ima make you love me baby **

** Baby ima show you how **

** I'll make you love me babe **

** Baby you gon want me now **

** Ima make you love me baby **

** Baby ima show you how **

** Ima make you love me baby **

** Baby you gon want me now.. **

**I'm like big foot**

** The man your momma said don't exist **

** Don't exist don't exist**.

Mercedes looked at Sam in the eye and the way he looked at her made her insides quiver. Every kiss, touch, lick and bite that he ever gave her flooded her mind. She looked at Shane and back to Sam;

"Shane we're done" she said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean we're done? You are not seriously breaking up with me for that skinny white boy."

"As a matter of fact I am" she said "he loves me and I love him. Actually I never stopped loving him. I'm sorry Shane but we're done."

She stood up and went over to Sam;

"I am so sorry it took me this long to realize that you are the only man for me."

"It matters not how long it took" he said "as long as you came back to me."

"I will never leave you again" she said.

"Neither will I" he said.

"KISS HER ALREADY TROUTY MOUTH."

Sam and Mercedes laughed but he pulled her closer to him; "we have to give the people what they want" and he gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster. All the emotions of being apart for all those months went into that kiss. The cheers from the customers brought them out of their own world as they looked deep into each other's eyes they knew it was time to go. On their way out the door Santana stopped them.

"So I guess we're back together?" she smirked.

"Yeah it looks like it" Mercedes said smiling.

"Well it's about time" she said "let me be the first to say congrats."

"Thanks Santana" Sam said "may I ask what you're doing here?"

"You know I loves me some Breadstix" she said "and I was here getting my grub on when my ears were assaulted with your cocky ass love song to Aretha. And the fact that you did it while she was on a date with her boyfriend sitting right there was a playa move right there."

Sam gave his lop sided grin "I just wanted to know how much I wanted her."

"I do know Sam" Mercedes said "and now I am going to show you how much I want you. Let's get out of here I got the house to myself this weekend" pulling him in for another kiss.

"Wanky" Santana said.

**A/N: I hope you liked this :-)**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
